New Beginnings
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot set in Jak 3.  Jak sees Jinx for the first time, since coming back to the city.  Slash, Jak X Jinx!


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters... I do however own the plot bunny that made me want to expand on this little scene. -stabs knife wielding bunny- Safe for now...

**Warnings- **Language, Slashly themes, Kissing, Minor spoilers for Jak 3

**Pairing- **Jak X Jinx

**Spoilers- **For one of the missions. Nothing big, and you won't even know it's there, but I just wanted to put this here, for those of you who haven't played Jak 3...

I had some writers block and so I played Jak 3 again... I couldn't stop until I beat it... And well this is something that popped out at me the other four times I saw the scene, and I finally wrote something on it. I don't read Jak X Jinx stuffs, but I do think they would make a cute couple... Hehehehe... May be mistakes in it... Not perfect and I don't have any beta reader, because well.. Yeah let's face it, I write way too much... I plan on doing more in this pairing , not sure how much though... Hmmm... This is a one-shot... And well... They may be a little ooc, but this is my first time doing this pairing... Hope it came out well... Enjoy!

For those would be flamers out there... Anything you say will be added to the bon fire of love... Such a corny name, but oh so funny... Yeah, saying how much you think a pairing is wrong, won't deter people... Everyone is entitled to there own opinion... At least that's my belief...

* * *

The blonde hero sighed, as he walked to the exit door of the dead forest. Around him leaves in hues of dark oranges and browns fell, spiraling to the ground before him. The small black machine, he had gotten only a year early spiraled around him, as the deep, gravelly voice of the commander of the newly formed Freedom League told him of his next mission. 

"…Need you to escort Jinx…" The voice came out of the mini speakers, as the one large orange circle, glowed, hovering.

It didn't matter what was being said, because his mind was blank, shut off at hearing the name Jinx. A small smile lit his face for a brief moment, before disappearing altogether. It was the first one in months. Jak's mind went off, going through the memories he had of the rough, explosive loving, smoker and the few times they had seen each other in passing, as well as the night they had together. The night before he had been kicked out of the city on false charges.

Although the thoughts angered him, they couldn't squash the happiness he had felt for that moment, safe in the other's arms. Another sigh escaped his lips, as he shrugged to himself, trying to push the memories away.

He heard snickers in the back of his mind, but he promptly ignored it. The dark warrior and his new found companion could wait for now. Stopping at the metal, he heard the distinctive sound of gears turning, pulling him out of his thoughts.

The orange rodent stood up tall, placing his elbow on his friend's head, as he looked down, worried. "Jak is something wrong?" He asked, knowing that Jak was usually quiet, but never this withdrawn in his thoughts.

"No, just thinking." The blonde muttered, distracted. When the door opened fully, he stepped out, his feet clanging against the metal. The voice that used to announce his safety, was absent, as the second door opened. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the forest area completely. His blue hues scanned the area, looking for the vehicle Jinx was supposedly in, and found it instantly.

Tucked in a little corner, so that he wouldn't alert the metal heads, was the dirty, grime encrusted man. He hadn't changed at all, in fact Jak had to say his face lightened up a bit, when their hues met. Resisting the urge to jump down the ramp, he took the long way, painfully aware of the other man watching his movements and his ass. It seemed that his apprehensions from before were far from the truth.

When Jak finally made his way over to the side of the purple two seat zoomer, he placed his hands on the sides, pushing his weight onto them, as he jumped into the seat next to the other. "So I'm helping you…" He trailed off, hoping the other would fill in the blanks.

Grinning, the older man, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing out some smoke. "Blow things up pretty boy. How are ya by the way?" He placed his hands behind his head, leaning back against the back of the cushioned seat, as he looked at the sky. "Well let's get going!" He commanded, ready to blow things up.

Daxter raised an eyebrow, not one to be left out of a conversation so easily. "Jinx, will you stop smoking?" He waved an orange paw in front of his face, as he coughed a little. The smoke was killing his small lungs.

Jinx shook his head, muttering something about ringing a small rodent, before pulling the smoke out, and pressing it against the metal. He watched, depressed as he let the cancer stick go, letting it fall to the ground. Though he did reach into his pocket, pulling out another stick. Shoving it into his mouth unlit, he braced himself, as Jak stepped on the gas driving off through the lines of gathering metal heads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumping off the zoomer for the final bomb, the dirty blonde haired man, wiped the sweat off his brow. If he got out of this alive, he was going to either kill or kiss Jak, he wasn't sure which one yet. After being grazed by a stray bullet in the side at the first location, he had almost maimed the young teen. He could still feel the small trickle of blood running down his side, soaking his outfit as he worked.

Black powder covered his hands, as he worked on wiring up the last reactor. If he did this, then he would be one of the few that had driven with Jak and survived. He wasn't sure if that was good or not either. He shook his head, as he focused on his work, as much as he liked to see explosions, he didn't want to become a part of one. That thought alone made his blood run cold. Oh how he was going to kiss the other when this was over. Maybe a confessions of feelings was in order.

Behind him, he could hear the inhuman screeches of metal heads dying, and the fizzing of the KG bots breaking. The sounds of war, made him work again. Fitting the final wire in, he set off the countdown. "Ballerina we have to go!" He yelled over the sounds, ducking as a flying bot tried to shoot him, with almost excellent precision.

The blonde hero looked behind him, following Jinx's example. Switching modes on his morph gun, he shot off two of the yellow lasers, watching them hit the last of his foes for the moment. Turning around, he ran, jumping into the car and taking off as the reactor exploded. "Phew that was cl-…"

His words were cut off as a pair of lips brushed against his, before pulling away. "Jinx?" He tilted his head to the side confused. He completely missed Daxter's gasp of shock. Staring at the gruff man to his side, as he waited for some kind of explanation for his actions.

"Well.. Blondie… I like you." He shrugged placing his hand's on the wheel before driving the other to the Naughty Ottsel. The ride was silent, as he waited for some kind of answer, good or bad. Slowing the car down, he leaned back a nervous grin crossing his face. "So?" Patience was not his strong point.

Jak looked down at his hands, a teasing grin appearing on his face. He needed some comic relief like this once in a while. Sitting there silent for a second longer, he looked up, responding with his own peck on the lips. "Well… See you around." He jumped out of the car with Daxter on his shoulder and waved.

"See ya, you bastard." Jinx muttered, waving a hand and grinning to show that he was only teasing the other. Speeding off, he went to go work on his next mission.

Sighing once more, the hero turned walking into the bar, Daxter chatting away on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are always nice to hear... Hehehehe... 


End file.
